


Unraveled

by The_Guardian_of_Courage



Series: Daughter of The Boogeyman [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Nightmare kingdom, Pitch being a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Guardian_of_Courage/pseuds/The_Guardian_of_Courage
Summary: More stories are told and new details about The Man in The Moon come to light. As the Guardians learn more new questions emerge and second guesses are being made. Meanwhile Silvia is just trying to get through school.





	1. Home is Where The Shadows Are

Three years had passed since that night in the woods. Silvia now knew all the citizens of the nightmare kingdom quite well and as her father Pitch had told her they all did indeed love her very much and that love certainly came in handy on days like today. She trudged towards the break in the fence that lead to her path home. Three familiar meows graced her ears and her frowning lips quirked up into a smile Silvia looked up to see her cats, a large long haired black cat which she’d named Inky, a large long haired gray tabby that she had named Smoke, and a large short haired brown tabby she’d named Stripes. She smiled and nodded a silent approval for the cats to approach. The large cats quickly surrounded her all meowing loudly. To anyone watching she was just a young girl talking to her pets, but it wasn’t nearly as one sided as they thought. The cats were her companions and helpers. She understood them as if they were speaking english.

“I’m fine Inky, just tired.” She said looking at the Black cat.

The gray tabby meowed and chittered. “I don’t know which grade I’m in yet Smoke. I won’t find out until monday.” Silvia replied

The brown tabby gave a chirp like meow. “I highly doubt I’ll be that far ahead Stripes. Even with all the studying and tutoring from everyone I’m fairly certain that I’ll still have to go to school just like all the other kids. Though I do certainly appreciate your high hopes.”

“Are you talking to those cats?” asked a skeptical male voice behind her. 

Silvia turned around and raised an eyebrow at the boy. “So what if I am?” she asked.

The boy shuddered. The girl in front of him dressed and acted way to much like Pitch Black for his liking, but he shook off the fear and held out a hand to the girl. “I was just curious. I’m Jamie Bennett.”

Silvia eyed his skeptically before reaching out to shake his hand. “I’m Silvia Black.” She pointed to her cats. “And this is Inky, Smoke, and Stripes.”

Jamie waved to the cats “Hello Inky. Smoke, and Stripes.” The cats all meowed back in greeting. “Do they understand me?” He asked Silvia.

She shrugged. “They might after all they understand me well enough.”

Jamie nodded. “Right. Hey listen I was just wondering if you were new to town. I haven’t seen you around town before.”

Silvia nodded. “I just moved to town with my dad. He used to live here before he adopted me.”

Jamie smiled then looked past Silvia for a moment as if seeing something behind her. “Well it's good to meet you Silvia. Maybe I can show you around town next time we meet?” He suggested.

Silvia smiled. “I’d like that Jamie.”

Jamie nodded. “See you later then.” he replied before running off.

Silvia watched Jamie leave before sighing and allowing her fake smile to disappear. She’d been hoping to avoid Jamie and his friends. Her father had told her about what had happened in this town nearly four years ago and she wasn’t thrilled to have one of the children responsible for his defeat actively seek her out. They had no clue how potentially devastating their actions could have been for the universe, and if the Man in The Moon had his way they’d never know. She turned and resumed her walk home followed by her cats. She slipped through the break in the fence and crept past the pond at the foot of the hill. Finally she reached the clearing where the opening to her father’s lair, her home was located. She was about to jump down into the tunnel when something caught her shoulder.

“Whoa there kid, I don’t think you want to go down there.” came another male voice.

Silvia rolled her eyes and then turned around to face the white haired teen. “And why wouldn’t I?” She asked doing a rather good impression of her adoptive father’s unimpressed glare. “And just who are you anyway?”

“Jack Frost, guardian of fun at your service.” The teen introduced himself with a dramatic bow.

“Oh perfect another of the Man in the Moon’s loyal guard dogs. Tell me something Frostbite have any of you guardians ever stopped to think about the fact that fear is a balancing force in life?” Silvia asked sarcastically.

Jack blinked and gave a nervous laugh. “Wow kid you sound almost exactly like…”

“Pitch Black.” Silvia finished in an almost accusatory tone. “The reason I sound like him is because I’m his adopted daughter. Now if you’ll excuse me Frost I’m late getting home.” She said as she threw his hand off her shoulder and jumped down the hole followed by her cats. 

Jack was left stand there dumbstruck. Pitch was the boogeyman. He didn’t care about children certainly not in such a way that he’d adopt a little girl. Unless of course Pitch was going to try to use her to harm Jamie and the other kids in Burgess. This wasn’t good news at all. He took to the air. “Wind take me to The Pole, top speed this is an emergency!” 

Meanwhile down in the lair Silvia was heading for the library. She knew her father would be there and she knew he needed to know just who she’d run into on the way home. She wasn’t surprised when the doors opened on their own. Her father’s fearlings would often open doors ahead of both father and daughter. She made her way to her father’s desk where he sat. 

“How did the exam go Silvia?” He asked without looking up.

She huffed. “The exam went fine its just everything that happened on the way home that bothers me.”

Pitch looked up from his writings setting his pen aside. “What happened?”

“Well first I got stopped by Jamie Bennett. He saw me talking to my cats.” Silvia began. “I know you said not to hold what happened against them but it’s really hard not to. But after he left me alone I had Jack Frost stop me right before I jumped into the tunnel.” She gave a small smile. “He said I sound like you. And I told him why that is before I pushed him away and came straight here.”

Pitch sighed. “It would seem that Frost is determined to stay a thorn in my side.”

“What are we gonna do daddy?” Silvia asked.

Pitch looked at his daughter. “We’ll continue as if nothing happened with Frost. Nothing is going to change unless the guardians try something.”


	2. Two sides to every Story Pt.1

He’d been halfway to The Pole when Toothiana had intercepted him. After a near head on collision they were hovering there in mid air talking.

“So let me get this straight. Pitch has actually adopted a human child that he rescued?” Jack asked skeptically.

Toothiana nodded. “She’s been in his care for three years now, and honestly her life is actually a lot better thanks to Pitch.”

“I don’t believe it.” Jack replied.

“Jack… do you remember when Baby tooth got attacked by that cat and I had go get her?” Toothiana asked

“Yeah I remember. You thought you were going to find a bloody pile of feathers, but instead you found her safe and sound with her injured wings splinted with popsicle sticks and all cozy in a makeshift shoebox bed.” Jack smiled. “North said he was putting the kid that saved her on the nice list for life.”

“That kid was… Is Pitch’s little girl you met today. Jack I wish I could show you her memories from before Pitch saved her. They were horrible… Her biological father was worse than anything Pitch could ever be to a child.” Toothiana said with a frown.

“I’m still not convinced.” Jack replied as he crossed his arms.

“Jack do you remember those enchantments I brought North for the globe?” Toothiana asked.

“You mean the ones that Manny absolutely forbid us from using? Yeah I remember them. Why?” Jack asked in turn.

“Pitch engineered those enchantments after going to see why her light was flickering. He said that it was a warning system for when the lights flicker.” Toothiana explained.

“Wait so let me get this straight. Pitch gave you a set of enchantments meant to help kids?” Jack asked.

Toothiana nodded. “And Manny banned us from using them even though it would be a way to help keep the kids safe.”

Jack shifted. He already didn’t exactly like Manny but this brought up a good point. “Why would Manny not want us to be using something that would help kids? That would save kids?”

Toothiana shrugged. “I don’t know Jack…” She looked away. “I’m beginning to think that there's more to this whole thing with Pitch than what Manny has been telling us.”

“What do you mean Tooth?” Jack asked.

“We need to go somewhere where the moon can’t see us.” Toothiana replied. “Follow me.”

Jack followed after Toothiana. They flew back the way he’d come and then farther still until they reached the entrance of a cave. “I hope they don’t mind us being here.” Toothiana murmured.

“You hope who doesn’t mind us being here?” Jack asked.

“The dark spirits that usually hang out around here. This is one of the strongholds of the nightmare kingdom.” Toothiana explained. 

“Wait there’s a nightmare kingdom?” Jack asked taking a step back.

“There sure is.” Chirped a new female voice from just inside the cave. 

Jack was quick to spring in front of Toothiana pushing her back and holding his staff up defensively.

“Oh will you relax.” the girl said as she walked out of the cave not quite leaving the shadows. She wore a witch’s hat over unruly red hair and had on a knee length long sleeved black dress. “I don’t have any plans to fight you. Actually I want to help.” She offered Jack her hand. “After all if that ice hadn’t cracked and let the moonlight reach you we’d have found each other again a whole lot sooner.”

Jack squinted at the girl before his eyes grew wide. “Haisley?” He gasped almost dropping his staff.

Haisley smiled. “Hello Jack. It’s been a long time big brother.”

Jack surged forward dropping his staff to embrace his sister. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

Haisley smiled against his shoulder. “I thought the same thing Jack. Especially after I learned you’d become a guardian while I had been reborn as a dark spirit.”

He pulled back. “What happened to you Haisley?”

Haisley looked away. “Some of the boys in the village lured me into the woods on Halloween. It was supposed to just be a harmless scare but when I ran from them I fell and I hit my head on a rock and got knocked out… They thought I was dead… so they buried me. The next thing I remember is Pitch and Sam pulling me up out of my grave… I didn’t realize what had happened… until Pitch told me… I’m part of the reason that the village elders started trying to ban Halloween celebrations.”

Jack blinked. “Pitch helped you?”

Haisley nodded. “He said that what had happened to me wasn’t fair. That their fear had killed me so he chose me to become a dark spirit because it was the only way I could possibly have any sort of a life.”

Toothiana had been watching the exchange silently but as she looked around she noticed the moon just starting to rise. “Can we continue this inside where the moon can’t see us?”

Haisley nodded. “Follow me I’ll keep the others away from you.” She said before turning to head back into the cave.

Jack and Toothiana followed after Haisley. They caught glimpses of several other dark spirits all of whom snarled or sneered at the two guardians, except for two others one of whom seemingly fled into the shadows; while the other approached the group. His hooves clicked across the floor of the cave while his wings flared slightly. “I thought I smelled a couple of light spirits…” Growled the large devilish monster. “And now I find guardians in our midst…”

“Calm down J.D.” Haisley requested. “These two may very well end up allies.”

J.D. snarled. “They are no allies of ours! They serve the man that would see our king slain and the nightmare kingdom in ruins! Yet you invite them to walk among us with open arms!”

Toothiana spoke up. “Please… There’s more to both sides of this than any one of us realizes. Pitch has recently attempted to help us to safeguard the children… but the Man in the Moon blocked his attempt. Jack and I realize we have to be missing some sort of detail. But to even begin to understand…”

“You had to flee his sight.” J.D. finished. “And what better place to hide than among the enemy.”

“We’re beginning to believe that there is more to this conflict then we’ve ever been told.” Jack replied. 

“From the rumors going around you haven’t been told much of anything Frost.” J.D. smiled. “Perhaps Manny was reluctant to speak to you because of what he knows he did.”

“What do you mean?” Jack asked.

“He…” J.D. began before Haisley interrupted. “That's just a rumor J.D.”

“He still deserves to know.” J.D. snapped.

“Know what?” Jack asked.


	3. History: Just as strange as fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically runs for the most part parallel to the events occurring in both parts of the chapter Two sides to every story.

SIlvia nodded. “Okay daddy.”

Pitch smiled. “Alright well now that that is settled, how do you think you did on your exam today?”

Silvia shrugged. “Okay I guess. The teacher they had sitting with me seemed surprised that I knew anything…”

Pitch frowned. “What do you mean?”

“She basically spent the entire time looking down her nose at me and talking to me like I was either a baby or stupid.” Silvia explained.

Pitch growled slightly. “She’s lucky I didn’t see that.”

Silvia smiled. “Don’t worry daddy I told Noir to visit her tonight.”

Pitch smirked. “Thats my girl. What kind of nightmare are you having her give the teacher?

“Her nightmare is going to be walking into a classroom to teach and not knowing anything about the subject so all the kids treat her like she treated me.” Silvia explained.

“Teaching her lesson of your own малышка?” Baba Yaga chuckled as she emerged from the shadows. “You would be great boogeyman if you wanted.”

Silvia smiled. “Auntie!” She exclaimed as she ran over to the Russian spirit leaping into her arms and hugging her tightly. “What are you doing here? I had my exam today so our study sessions are over.”

“Was at Mammoth Cave and a certain frost sprite and his feather brained companion stopped by.” Baba Yaga explained before looking to Pitch. “They are with J.D. and Haisley now, but it may not hurt for you to go. J.D. is talking more than he should.”

Pitch sighed. “Thank you for keeping me informed Baba Yaga.” He stood. “Watch Silvia while I’m gone.” 

Baba Yaga nodded. “Of course Sire.”

With that said Pitch disappeared into the shadows. 

Silvia hung her head and sighed. “This is my fault.”

Baba Yaga looked down at Silvia as she put her down. “How is this any of your fault. You did not tell the guardians to go to the cave.”

Silvia sighed. “I met Jack today.”

“Ah you met the most tragic guardian then.” Baba Yaga replied.

“What do you mean Auntie?” Silvia asked.

“There are many rumors about Jack Frost, but they are not my stories to be telling.” Baba Yaga answered.

“Do you know any of the Guardians?” Silvia asked. She more than a little curious about her father’s opposition. 

Baba Yaga looked away. “I know about them all. But as for personally knowing any of them… well… the only one I really know is Nicholai St. North.” She smiled sadly. “But that time of knowing was long ago… I highly doubt that we would even be recognizing one another now.”

“How did you know him Auntie?” Silvia asked.

“We were once in love малышка.” Baba Yaga replied.

“You... were in love with Santa Claus?” Silvia asked skeptically.

“No no this was long before either of us were spirits.” Baba Yaga sighed. “Back when we were human and he was a fearless and brave man… who refused to take orders from an overgrown spoilt brat.”

“I take it that last statement was meant for the Man In The Moon?” Silvia asked.

Baba Yaga nodded. “He changed them all. His little toy soldiers… Guardians.” She looked away. “They are all so very clueless to it as well.”

“What do you mean?” Silvia asked confusedly.

“He manipulated the events which lead up to each of them becoming a guardian, or in some cases changed their memories as they became spirits.” Baba Yaga growled as she clenched her hands into fists.

“What do you mean Auntie?” Silvia asked worriedly.

“He introduced Nicholai to magic by leading him to meet Ombric.” Baba Yaga began. “I’ll never forget the day he told me. I was working on a new invention. The next thing I know door is flying open and in comes Nicholai arms waving and shouting. Gave me such a fright my invention hit the floor. Boom!” 

Silvia giggled slightly as her auntie exaggeratedly acted out her memories. “How did you get him to calm down?”

“I had to grab a hold of his beard and pull him down to my eye level.” Baba Yaga answered. 

“Uh oh. Were you mad at him?” Silvia asked.

“I was livid. My invention was nearly done and because of his antics it was laying on the floor in pieces!” Baba Yaga replied.

Silvia cringed. “Yikes… Did he at least apologize?”

“Several times. But then he did something that at the time I thought was impossible.” Baba Yaga explained. “He used the magic Ombric had taught him to put my invention back together.”

“So what happened after that?” Silvia asked.

“I was stunned. I was a scientist magic made no sense to me. And what Nicolai said next made even less sense.” Baba Yaga answered.

Silvia frowned. “What did he say?”

“He said he had spoken to the moon. That the man who lived there had asked him to do the impossible. He said that The Man in The Moon told Nicolai to go out and do the impossible and become a legend so that he could in turn make him a Guardian.” Baba Yaga sighed and looked away. “I couldn’t believe my ears.”

Silvia looked up at her adoptive aunt. “You had a fight didn’t you?”

Baba Yaga nodded. “We did. I didn’t know then what I know now. I… I thought Nicolai had gone crazy. He said I was too blind to see what could be. By the end he stormed out cursing my name.” She sighed. “As far as I know he most likely became a spirit while still cursing my name.”

Silvia took a step toward her aunt hugging her as tightly as she could manage. “When I grow up and become a spirit I’m going teach that Lunanoff brat a lesson. He’s going to understand why you don’t make people into your playthings, and I’m going to make sure it hurts.”

Baba Yaga looked down at Silvia with a small smile. “No matter the circumstances of your birth you have always been the child of the boogeyman, you will be a good princess малышка.”

Silvia scoffed. “I highly doubt that.”

“Only time will tell малышка. And oftentimes history is just as strange as fiction.” Baba Yaga replied.


	4. Two sides to every Story Pt.2

“That you may have very well been stolen!” J.D. rasped out.

“Stolen?” asked Jack.

Haisley sighed. “Oh boy… There's a rumor that you had been marked by Pitch to become a dark spirit due to your mischievous nature. But then the Man in the Moon resurrected you as a guardian…and well if you had been marked being brought back as a guardian would have left no way to see if the mark had ever existed.”

“What do you mean?” Jack asked.

“It's not uncommon for those that have been marked to become dark spirits to rise as light spirits instead since becoming a spirit is a matter of personal choice. However, if the spirit goes to the light side that dark marking leaves a shadow. That is unless that spirit is chosen as a guardian because guardianship is not a personal choice” J.D. explained.

“And it doesn’t help that Pitch basically completely avoids any and all conversations related to the truth or the lies behind the rumor.” Haisley added.

Jack sighed “Suddenly Pitch’s actions in Antarctica make so much more sense.”

Toothiana looked at him curiously. “What do you mean Jack?”

“He tried to convince me to join him. When He was talking he seemed so hurt, like he’d been betrayed. Then when I rejected him… Honestly for a moment before he threatened Baby tooth he almost seemed ready to cry.” Jack explained.

Haisley and J.D. shared a look. “Pitch is much more than the guardians know.” Haisley began. “And he’s definitely not the monster you think he is.” J.D. finished.

“And my story is not for either of you to tell.” Pitch admonished as he came out of the shadows behind the group.

Jack was suddenly very aware of the fact he’d left his staff laying outside the cave. “Where’s the girl?” He demanded trying and failing to sound authoritative as he did so.

“She’s at home studying with Baba Yaga.” Pitch explained with a fond smile at the mention of his daughter

“Still studying? I thought her aptitude test was earlier today?” Haisley asked.

Pitch nodded. “It was but she’s still studying. Silvia is quite the curious little child.”

“Thirteen is hardly a child Sire.” Haisley commented.

“Perhaps not when you were her age. But now the world is so very different.” Pitch explained with a slight frown. “Very different indeed thanks to the guardians.”

“What do you mean Pitch?” Toothiana asked confused.

“Fear is a balancing force in this world. Tell me something Toothiana. What do you think would happen if fear disappeared? Would everything stay the same? Or would it descend into madness?” Pitch asked in turn.

“It would… It would… I… I don’t know what would happen.” Toothiana replied.

“Then allow me to tell you.” Pitch leaned in close to Toothiana. “The creature that killed your parents was selfish and thought himself above the consequences of his actions. He had no fear of the potential punishment so he murdered your family and tried to kill you as well.” He whispered where only she could hear him. “That my dear is what would happen constantly in a world without fear.” Pitch said at his normal volume as he pulled away. “Men would turn into monsters.” He looked at Jack. “Children would wander into dangerous situations.” He looked at Haisley “Young women will be lead astray by false promises of love.” He looked at J.D. “And mothers will curse their children for things they had no hand in.” He fixed Jack and Toothiana with a hard glare. “And that's just the tip of the proverbial iceberg. You want to know what happens when fear leaves a world completely? I suggest that you talk to Aster and ask about his brother Damian.”

“Aster had a brother?” Toothiana asked

“Has a brother actually.” replied a deep male voice with a heavy australian accent. The group turned to see a black rabbit with a left eye that resembled a golden eclipse. The right side of his face was badly scarred and the right eye had clouded over. “Though I doubt he will remember me.”

“And what makes you say that?” Jack asked.

“Lets just say that you weren’t the first guardian to be resurrected with missing or altered memories.” Damian answered.

“Are you saying the man in the moon removed Jack’s memories on purpose?” Toothiana asked.

“That's exactly what I’m saying Sheila. He needed Jack to remain alone, let him get nice and desperate for any form of communication. Then it was just a matter of waiting for the right moment to reveal him to you so that he would align himself with you instead of Pitch.” Damian looked at Jack. “He’s been manipulating all of you since the day each of you were chosen, and you’ve all just gone along with it. You’ve had centuries to think about it and yet the two of you are just now beginning to question him.”

Jack was shocked. “So all this time the memories… the silence… all of it was manipulation?”

Damian nodded. “That's what men like him do. They have their own ideas and if something doesn't fit into those ideas it must be bad. He thinks the world will be better off without fear. So he’s going to do whatever he has to in order to achieve that goal. His father started all of this centuries ago and now he’s continuing it. This planet is the last stronghold of fear in the universe. If fear dies on this planet then the universe is doomed.”

Jack looked to Toothiana they both wore the same shell shocked and hesitant expression.

Pitch sighed. “Everything that you’ve heard today is true. Now that you’ve heard both sides of the story I feel like I have to ask this. Now that you know what you’re fighting for are you still ready to start a war?”

Jack shook his head. “No. Absolutely not.”

Toothiana shook her head as well. “If the survival of fear decides the fate of the world then I’d rather see fear survive.”

“Then I suggest you both destroy the weapons he gave you. They link you to him magically.” Pitch replied.


End file.
